Une nuit pour servir
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits en une heure sur un thème donné. Chapitre 1 : Sauvetage : Ses parents avaient-ils seulement compris qu'il n'était pas mort dans cet incendie ? Bien sûr qu'ils avaient compris. Il était le Chien. Il était Père. Il était la personne qui viendrait l'arracher à cet endroit. (Ciel / Vincent)


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sauvetage". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Vu la multiplication de mes OS sur Black Butler, je me décide enfin à créer un recueil pour stocker mes écrits sur ce fandom lors de la Nuit du FoF. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

* * *

Une cage. Des chaînes. La douleur. La faim. Tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, de ne pas avoir mal ? De ne pas avoir peur ? De ne pas avoir faim ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. La saleté. Le froid. L'humidité. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'avoir chaud ? D'être dans un lit ? D'être dans une maison digne de ce nom ? La solitude. Les cris. Les pleurs. Ou le silence qui suivait la mort de celui qui pleurait. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'être entouré ? D'avoir sa famille, ses proches autour de soi ? Sa famille… Père… Où était-il ?

Le manoir était encore en feu quand des bras trop grands et trop forts l'en avaient arraché pour l'emmener ici. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ? Ses parents avaient-ils seulement compris qu'il n'était pas mort dans cet incendie ? Bien sûr qu'ils avaient compris. Qu'il avait compris. Père n'était pas seulement son père, il était le Chien de la Reine, qui d'autre pourrait comprendre ? Qui d'autre pourrait réussir à le sortir de là ? Il était le Chien. Il était Père. Il était la personne qui viendrait l'arracher à cet endroit.

Toujours aussi froid. Toujours aussi mal. Toujours aussi seul. La porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin derrière ses barreaux, toujours fermée. Quand est-ce qu'elle s'ouvrirait ? Il avait toujours admiré le travail de Père, été passionné lorsque celui-ci lui expliquait ce qu'il faisait. Père, tous ses ancêtres qui s'étaient succédés, avaient toujours rivalisé de talent et d'ingéniosité pour mener leurs missions à bien. Leurs intérêts personnels, aussi. Il avait une fois ou deux fait passer ses intérêts avant les demandes de la couronne, est-ce qu'il recommencerait ? Est-ce qu'il négligerait toutes ses missions tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé et sauvé son fils ? Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. C'était Père.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il ne voyait plus les barreaux, plus la saleté, plus les corps endormis – morts ? – des autres enfants autour de lui. Mais il voyait encore la porte. En bois, lourde, épaisse, retenue par de grandes barres de fer. Tellement légère, fine, insignifiante pour le Chien. Pour Père. Père qui ouvrirait cette porte en quelques secondes, Père qui viendrait à bout tout aussi rapidement des barreaux de la cage, Père qui entrerait dans cette cage pour détacher ses chaînes, le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener en lui jurant que tout était fini. La prochaine fois que la porte s'ouvrirait, tout serait fini. Juste tenir en attendant. En l'attendant. La porte fermée. La porte qui s'ouvrait. Père qui entrait, qui le prenait dans ses bras, qui l'emmenait. Quand elle s'ouvrirait. Juste tenir.

Même la porte disparaissait derrière ses paupières fermées. Plus que le froid. Plus que la douleur. Plus que la solitude. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'aller bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, d'être en sécurité ? Bientôt, il le saurait bientôt. Il s'en souviendrait bientôt. Juste laisser à Père le temps de peaufiner les derniers détails de son plan de sauvetage. Bientôt. Ne pas douter qu'il viendrait, bien sûr qu'il viendrait. Il était le Chien, et il était Père. Personne ne pouvait vaincre le Chien, personne ne pouvait vaincre Père. Personne ne pourrait venir à bout de Père qui serait fou de rage et de colère envers ceux qui avaient osé retenir son fils. Personne ne l'empêcherait de l'arracher à cet endroit.

Le claquement de la porte. Ses yeux qui se rouvraient brusquement et s'écarquillaient en le reconnaissant. Père. Père qui entrait. Les autres enfants autour de lui qui se recroquevillaient de terreur. Pas lui. Il s'avançait autant que la chaîne autour de sa cheville le lui permettait. C'était fini, il était là. Il avait ouvert la porte. Il avançait vers lui. Il allait le détacher. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras. Il était juste de l'autre côté de la grille. Il tendait le bras vers les barreaux. Au travers des barreaux. Ciel tendait la main pour saisir la sienne. Il ne lui prenait pas la main. La poigne se refermait sur son col. Son corps décollé du sol et attiré contre les barreaux. L'entonnoir qui s'enfonçait au fond de sa gorge. Le haut le cœur. L'étouffement par la purée tassée dans sa bouche. Son corps lâché qui s'effondrait par terre. Le choc qui le faisait recracher la moitié de la purée. Les insultes. Les corps des enfants morts enlevés de la cage. Le claquement de la porte. Ses yeux qui se refermaient lentement.

La porte fermée. Le froid. La douleur. La solitude. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterait ? Quand est-ce que ça finirait ? Père… Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ? Pourquoi cette cage ne s'ouvrait-elle que pour en sortir les corps des enfants morts ? Pourquoi Père n'avait-il pas encore arrêté ces types et sauvé ces enfants ? Pourquoi Père ne l'avait-il pas encore sauvé, lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'arrêtait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de venir ? Il était le Chien, et rien n'arrêtait le Chien. L'image du garçon mort et traîné hors de la cage. La mort. La mort arrêtait le Chien, elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Rien n'arrêtait le Chien, rien n'arrêtait Père, rien n'avait jamais arrêté un Phantomhive. Sauf la mort. Sauf l'incendie d'un manoir dont des bras trop grands et trop forts l'avaient arraché.

Le claquement de la porte. Ses yeux qui se rouvraient brusquement et qui s'éteignaient en les reconnaissant. Ses tortionnaires. Les autres enfants autour de lui qui se recroquevillaient de terreur. Lui aussi. Parce que Père ne viendrait pas, ne pourrait jamais venir. Il ne pourrait pas le détacher, il ne pourrait pas le prendre dans ses bras. Père… Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir sans lui ? Il avait besoin de lui, lui seul aurait été en mesure de le protéger, de l'aider, de le sauver. Et il n'était plus là. Et il n'avait plus personne. Et il sortirait de cette cage en étant traîné par terre, comme tous les autres.

\- C'est faux.

Il releva la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé. Sans trop d'espoir. Ce n'était même pas la voix de Père. Il n'entendrait plus jamais la voix de Père. Mais l'enfant en face de lui lui ressemblait un peu. Un peu à Père, beaucoup à son propre visage dans le miroir. Il tendait la main vers lui et prenait la sienne, comme il avait imaginé Père le faire. Il lui souriait et l'attirait contre lui, comme il avait imaginé Père le faire. Il lui murmurait « _Moi, je te protégerai_ ». Comme il avait imaginé Père le faire.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
